htfanimeversionfandomcom-20200215-history
Giggles
Giggles Giggles is a red-eyed pink extraterrestrial chipmunk who has a white diamond-shaped marking, a white oval on her torso and wears a big red bow on her head. She has the personality of a young girl, as she enjoys frolicking through flowers, having tea parties with her friends, ice skating, playing in the mud, eating strawberries, and having a respectful and sweet demeanor. Her name comes from her habit of giggling often. She appears to be allergic to roses which was revealed in her Valentine's Smoochie. Giggles is one of the primary characters in the leader of the series and appears along with Cuddles, Toothy, and Lumpy in the advertisements. She may have also been one of the first characters to be created along with Cuddles and Shifty. Giggles is a very affectionate character and is often seen hugging and kissing several of the characters. She is particularly close to Cuddles whom she has a crush on as hinted in several episodes (especially in Remains to be Seen when zombified Giggles and Cuddles did the famous Lady and the Tramp kiss (although with a brain instead of pasta) and in the Fall Out Boy: The Carpal Tunnel of Love music video where for the first time their romantic relationship was really explored. They also kissed technically, but they were killed by impalement from a pole, their bodies slid to where it looked like they were kissing. However, she's been seen with others characters. In Blind Date, she was supposed to go on a blind date with The Mole, in the Love Bites episode Cold Hearted she was seen with Cro-Marmot and The Mole, and in the Love Bites episode Sea of Love she was on a date with Russell. She is best friends with Petunia. The two run a lemonade stand together. She is also friends with Toothy because he is friends with Cuddles. Her deaths usually involve being crushed, her chest or her head (it is mostly sliced off, or stuff is ripped out of it). One of her most gruesome injuries is in Eyes Cold Lemonade where her face is sliced off by nails and lemonade is spat in her face. Despite this, she doesn't die in the aforementioned episode. Giggles is also very environmental in Every Litter Bit Hurts going so far as to chain herself to a tree to prevent Lumpy from cutting it down. When she sees someone polluting the environment, she'll lose her temper and yell at them She is also considered as a damsel in distress. When she's in trouble, Splendid usually comes to the rescue, but injures or kills her in the process. For example, in From Hero to Eternity, Splendid explodes Cuddles and ruptures Giggles' eardrums. In another example, he accidentally decapitates her in Helping Helps while trying to rescue her from a flood. Even though she dies quite a bit, she survived in Happy Trails pt. 1 (But not part two), Tongue Twister Trouble, Eyes Cold Lemonade, From Hero to Eternity; We're Scrooged, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, I Get a Trick Out of You, Concrete Solution, Let it Slide, Ipso Fatso, As You Wish, Easy Comb, Easy Go, A Change of Heart, (debatably) Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, Wipe Out, Dunce Upon a Time, Blind Date, Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Chew Said a Mouthful, Milk Pong, Cold Hearted, Sea of Love, the YouTube Live Episode, Swelter Skelter, I Nub You, Sight Kringle, Star Kringle, and the HTF Break Shorts Deck the Halls, We Wish You, Take Your Seat and Blood Doner. She's an immortalized Fire-type Pokémon. Relationships Cuddles: Love interest/Tsundere Petunia: Best friend Flaky: Friend Lumpy: Friend Lifty and Shifty: Disliked Disco Bear: Enemies (On her side) Lammy: Friend Flippy: Senpai Cro-Marmot: Friend The Mole: Friend Toothy: Friend Mime: Friend Meowzie: Pet cat Russell: Husband Snowers: Boyfriend Trivia *Giggles is the cutest girl from Happy Tree Friends. *She and Petunia has both long eyelashes. Although, it's not sure whether they like doing make-ups. Both are always seen to be damsels in distress in some episodes. *Her favorite color is pink, like her hair. She's the girl who currently loves the color pink. *Her worst enemy is Whistle the puppy dog in the episode "Doggone It." *Giggles dies before Petunia in two episodes "Eyes Cold Lemonade" and "Stayin' Alive". Her skin is now pink. Not bloody red. *Giggles is now 18 years old. She listens to hip-hop. * In the episode "Ten out of Ten", Cuddles is seen to be on the same seat where Flaky is on an airplane, while she is on another seat, alone. It's not sure whether this was before they were couples or after that, or this was intentionally done by the creators. * She likes any shade of pink. * Like Cuddles, she can't be killed... or can she? Giggles' Pictures: 983157.jpg 301407.jpg 590786.jpg 807018.jpg 860875.jpg 886890.jpg 932783.jpg 955061.jpg Giggles.(HTF).600.1185434.jpg Giggles.(HTF).full.362105.jpg Giggles.(HTF).full.1032578.jpg|Giggles ( male ) & Giggles ( Female ) Giggles.(HTF).full.496379.jpg Category:Main Characters Category:Girl Characters Category:Chipmunks